


Looking For A Better Day

by small_town_girl



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Bullying, Family, Gen, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_town_girl/pseuds/small_town_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Glee Angst Meme: Kurt finds out what Karofsky and Azimo did to Finn on picture day. Then he finds out Finn told Rachel and Mr Shuester and they did nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For A Better Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: During one of their warm milk talks, they start talking about their bullying. Finn confesses that Karofsky and Azimo pinned him against the lockers and tried to draw dicks on his face. Kurt's horrified because 1. it's sexual harrassment and 2. if Finn had said something then Karofsky would have had something on file for when Kurt confessed. When Kurt asks Finn why he never said anything, Finn says he did. He told Rachel, who only cared that he skipped out on picture day, and Mr Shue, who just told him to avoid being alone with them. If they didn't think it was a big deal, then it wasn't, right?

“Finnegan Hudson, what have I told you about closing your door when you know I’m coming up with my hands full of hot liquid?” Kurt scolded from the hallway. He had a mug of warm milk in each hand and usually he’d just push open Finn’s door with his foot but his stepbrother had shut his door tonight. Finn never shut his door completely, even when he was changing, something Kurt had learned the hard way. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” the door opened to reveal Finn in a pair of sweatpants, red marks on his cheek, and a bad case of bedhead. He’d woken his stepbrother.

“Sorry, I didn’t think you’d be asleep,” Kurt was going to go back downstairs with the warm milk but Finn reached out for a mug. “We don’t have to do this tonight if you want to sleep.”

Finn shook his head so Kurt followed him into the room, perching himself on Finn’s desk chair while Finn got back into bed. Their talks had started out rough, with him doing most of the talking and Finn adding in the odd word, but slowly Finn had started to open up more. They’d turned their Friday family dinners into family night, complete with warm milk talks.

“How’s baseball practice been this week?” he asked as he placed his feet on Finn’s bed.

“Good,” Finn seemed a lot more relaxed than he did after he’d had football practice. “The baseball team are actually good guys. Me and Mike don’t have to worry about them pulling something when we’re not looking.”

“And are the football Neanderthals any more creative in the locker room?” he had to know. None of the Glee jocks talked about the bullying they got from their fellow jocks, ever, but Kurt knew it happened.

“There’s no slushies or anything in the locker room,” Finn sipped at his warm milk, making Kurt smile. Finn had been so against drinking warm milk at first that Kurt had made him hot chocolate for their talks but eventually his stepbrother had tried it and loved it. “Most of the time it’s just them saying crap or throwing our clothes in the shower.”

Kurt nodded. That didn’t seem too bad, nothing like getting slammed into lockers every single day. Or what had happened to him in the locker room. But bullying was still bullying and who was he to say how bad the bullying had to be before a person was allowed to be afraid.

“They didn’t try anything for yearbook pictures this year,” Finn kept talking. “I was waiting for it but they didn’t do anything.”

“What did they do?”

“Karofsky and Azimo cornered me in the locker room,” Kurt really didn’t like where the conversation was heading. He’d seen bruises on his stepbrother but always assumed they were from football. “They kinda pushed me against the lockers and tried to draw on my face.”

“Finn, what did they try to draw?” Kurt knew Finn well enough by now to know when the other boy was hiding something from him. Normally it was because his stepbrother had knocked over one of his products in the bathroom. “Finn?” he said again when Finn stayed quiet.

Finn just shrugged and sipped his milk. “It wasn’t a big deal. They were going to draw dicks on my face but they didn’t. I got a couple bruises from where they were holding me but it was nothing like what they did to you.”

“Don’t do that,” Kurt scolded, a little too harshly judging from the look on his stepbrother’s face. “If it bothered you then it’s important. Finn, that’s not just bullying or them being jerks, them pinning you against a wall to draw vulgar things on your face is sexual harassment.”

“It was lockers,” Finn corrected, still like it was no big deal.

“Why didn’t you tell someone?”

“I did,” Finn was confused, Kurt could tell. “I told Rachel but she was just mad that I missed our picture time. And I told her again after we did the commercial but she just rolled her eyes and walked away. And I told Mr Shue. He told me not to be alone with them and they would leave me alone. Then he took me to Breadsticks.”

Kurt didn’t know where to start. Both Rachel and Mr Shuester knew and made Finn think what had happened was no big deal. If Rachel could have gotten over herself for one second to actually listen to Finn, she would have insisted on reporting the incident to Principal Figgins but her anger was too important. If Mr Shuester took bullying seriously he would have reported it to Figgins. If it had been reported to Figgins, there would be a record of Karofsky’s bullying and maybe the school board wouldn’t have overturned his expulsion.

“What’s wrong?” Finn asked.

Kurt wanted to take him by the shoulders and just shake him while demanding if he really was so naïve that he didn’t realize he’d been sexually harassed. And Kurt definitely considered pinning someone against a wall, or a locker, and drawing body parts on their face sexual harassment. Just like he considered grabbing someone and kissing them against their will sexual harassment.

“Nothing,” Kurt lied. He didn’t want to bring up bad memories for either of them, especially if Finn had already dealt with the dirty feeling that came with having unwanted hands touching him.

“You sure?”

“Yes,” Kurt nodded and forced out a smile. He had to look at the positive side of things. If Karofsky’s expulsion had stuck then he wouldn’t have attended Dalton and Blaine never would have become his boyfriend.

But he still felt sick to his stomach thinking of Finn pinned against a wall with Karofsky’s hands on him. He was definitely having words with Rachel and Mr Shuester Monday morning.


End file.
